


Вам письмо!

by acerbicapplecoffee



Series: 30 kisses [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drabble Sequence, Inconvenient Feelings, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Postman AU, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: 100-500, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerbicapplecoffee/pseuds/acerbicapplecoffee
Summary: Порой Мацуде даже грезится, будто Айдзаве-сану когда-нибудь захочется того же.
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta
Series: 30 kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168505
Kudos: 1





	Вам письмо!

**Author's Note:**

> #2 - news; letter

По утрам Мацуда специально подгадывает время так, чтобы доставлять Айдзаве-сану почту именно тогда, когда тот отправляется на работу. Иногда он опаздывает или встречает совсем не кого собирался, но гораздо чаще — добивается своего.

Делать этого явно не стоит — хотя бы потому, что он улыбался жене Айдзавы-сана прямо в лицо далеко не единожды, — однако изобретать проблемы себе и окружающим у Мацуды всегда получалось чудесно.

— Доброе утро, Айдзава-сан! — завидев знакомый бежевый пиджак, он подбегает, роется в сумке и протягивает конверт обеими руками. — А вам письмо!

При том у него от волнения потеют ладони — что ужасно, — но не сваливается с головы фуражка — что отлично.

— Доброе, — отвечает Айдзава-сан, как-то оживляясь. — Извините за беспокойство.

— Не стоит, не стоит! Хорошего дня! — и Мацуда нехотя уходит.

Если бы плату за почтовые услуги разрешалось безнаказанно брать по собственному усмотрению, Мацуда предпочел бы что-нибудь личное — чем люди обычно занимаются наедине.

Порой ему даже грезится, будто Айдзаве-сану когда-нибудь захочется того же.

***   
Почтальон добирается до дома Айдзавы каждое утро в одинаковое время, и самым интересным образом оно зачастую совпадает с моментом, когда сам Айдзава выходит за ограду и направляется к парковке.

Почему Айдзава никак не воспротивился, подметив это, вопрос довольно сложный, а после того, как к нему добавляется щекочущее, нетерпеливое ожидание, еще и крайне неприятный, ведь Эрико заслуживает гораздо лучшего.

— Доброе утро, Айдзава-сан! — окликает его запыхавшийся голос. — А вам письмо!

Паренек же представлялся?.. Мацуда-сан, должно быть. Печально, когда настолько сильно отвлекаешься на человека, но даже имя его вспоминаешь с трудом.

— Доброе, — Айдзава берет протянутый ему конверт. — Извините за беспокойство.

Наверное, он не торопится искать ответы потому, что всё вокруг напоминает о том, как он устал, а вот на Мацуду-сана, напротив, смотреть легко. У него приятное лицо.

— Не стоит, не стоит! Хорошего дня! — и Мацуда-сан уходит, улыбаясь.

Айдзава провожает взглядом худую спину в форменной рубашке, задумчиво похлопывая по губам чуть влажным краем конверта.


End file.
